


You can be the boss

by Emophase



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Dom/sub, M/M, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, Trans Richie Tozier, Trans character written by trans author, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emophase/pseuds/Emophase
Summary: Some days, though, Richie came home from a long and difficult meeting or would hit a block when writing his set and Eddie would find him faceplanting on the couch, waiting for the door to open and his husband to arrive.This day was one of the latter.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	You can be the boss

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in the It fandom, I hope you like it! If I forgot to tag something, please let me know!

Some days were just longer than the others. Some days are easy, Richie cooks dinner while listening to 80’s songs and then he and Eddie dance and kiss in the kitchen, making each other laugh even when they were naked in the bedroom, skin touching and bodies mingling.

Some days, though, Richie came home from a long and difficult meeting or would hit a block when writing his set and Eddie would find him faceplanting on the couch, waiting for the door to open and his husband to arrive.

This day was one of the latter.

When Eddie got home, he darted from the couch and wrapped himself around his husband before he could even take off his shoes. 

“Hey, Rich.” Eddie said, hugging Richie back “Long day?” Richie tightened his arms and nuzzled into Eddie’s neck. “Come on, use your words, I know you can.”

Richie whined “I got stuck…I need to get out of my head a little.”

“Yeah? Want me to call the shots tonight?”

“Yes…” Eddie tugged on Richie’s hair, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Yes what, darling?”

“Yes, sir” Richie whispered, feeling his body begin to unwind.

“Good boy.” Eddie pressed their lips together in a hot kiss, licking into Richie’s mouth, dragging their tongues together slowly, making Richie melt against his mouth, already soft and pliant in his hands in anticipation of their night ahead. “Take your clothes off, baby. Let me see you.”

Keeping his eyes fixed in Eddie’s, Richie slipped out of his clothes, leaving them in a careless heap on the floor. In any other occasion, Eddie would have complained, but nights like these had special exceptions, he could make Richie pick up his stuff later. After. For now, Eddie let his eyes roam Richie’s figure, taking him in.

He was tall and broad everywhere. Broad shoulders, big hands, long legs. Everything was covered in dark hair that got thicker between his tights, where he could see his clit and he knew he was already wet and hot.

Eddie rolled up his sleeves and touched Richie’s face.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

***

Richie was on his knees between Eddie’s long, toned legs, cladded in fitted dark pants. He had unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his dress shirt and taken off his tie, revealing his throat and his collarbones. His strong forearms were exposed and his shoulders looked larger because of the suspenders he was still wearing. 

He looked like Richie’s personal wet dream and he was currently twisting Richie’s hair in his hands while he sucked his cock. It filled his mouth so perfectly, he would take too much and gag and choke just to feel it on the back of his throat, rubbing against his tongue and palate, filling his senses completely.

“Fuck… you look so good like this, mouth all stretched around my cock… do you like choking on my dick like a hungry slut?” he asked, pulling Richie off him and giving him a chance to breath and answer.

“Yes, sir, I love your cock, wanna feel it all the time. I’m your slut, sir, all yours.” it poured out of Richie’s mouth like second nature. He felt unfocused and starved, he needed Eddie’s taste and texture on his mouth, inside him, everywhere. 

Eddie hissed and squeezed the base of his cock. Seeing Richie on his knees, calling himself his slut was almost enough to finish him right then and there. But he had more plans for the night.

“Fuck, get on the bed, on your back. I wanna see you. Don’t touch yourself.” 

Richie scrambled up on the bed gracelessly, floppin on his back as fast as he could without hurting himself. He was shaking with arousal. He could feel the wetness spreading in his entrance, sliding down and staining his tights, sticking to his hair. His legs were spread and Eddie slotted himself between them, sliding his fingers teasingly across Richie’s folds and stopping at his entrance, pulling a sharp whine out of Richie.

“Can you tell me what you want, sweetheart?” Richie whimpered and trembled. He could feel the wetness seeping out of him, pooling on Eddie’s fingers the longer he teased him. “Come on, baby, if you don’t tell me, how will I know?” Richie swallowed around his tongue.

“I want you to get me ready and fuck me. I want you to spread me with your cock and fuck me however you want, I want you to take me.” 

“Good boy.”

Eddie pressed two fingers into him, making his back arch and a moan rip out of his throat. He felt Eddie sinking his teeth in his neck and shoulders, sucking hickies across his skin. He trembled. He loved when Eddie left marks, would press against the shape left by his lips and remember how much he wanted him, how hungry they were for each other. 

Eddie kept a maddenly slow pace, rubbing against all his sweet spots. His legs were shaking and he couldn’t stop the moans spilling from his mouth. Richie tangled his hands in Eddie’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Please, I’m ready, I want your cock, sir, fuck me please.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Eddie said, smiling against his lips and pressing inside him. Richie trembled and dragged his nails down Eddie’s back, making Eddie and bite his neck harshly in retaliation. This sent a sharp shiver of pleasure down Richie’s spine, he feeling out of control with the sensation of Eddie’s thick cock deep inside him and the man in question all around him, enveloping him in his smell and the feel of his skin.

Eddie barely gave time for Richie to adjust, setting a deep and hard pace. It felt almost selfish, but Richie loved it, loved feeling owned and used, loved the feeling of Eddie losing control because of him and taking what he wanted from him. He felt strong and powerful, Eddie didn’t act as if he was fragile and he loved it, loved knowing that Eddie trusted him and knowing he could trust Eddie with his everything.

“You feel so good inside me, I love feeling you, you’re so deep, Eds, I can feel you in my throat.” he moaned out, feeling closer and closer to the brink of his orgasm. His eyes welling up and tears tracking down his cheeks with the intensity of what he was feeling, only for Eddie to wipe them away with his tongue. He pressed his fingers against RIchie’s clit, making his body convulse and sob in pleasure.

“Fuck baby, you feel perfect, you’re so good, so gorgeous, are you gonna come, sweetheart? Come on, Rich, come for me.”

Richie felt an electric shock climb his toes all the way up to his head, his body tightening in an intense orgasm, screams and moans spilling out of his mouth. After a few moments, his body went heavy and pliant, the aftershocks tingling his fingers and toes. 

Eddie thrusted a few more times, feeling Richie’s entrance convulse around him. He buried himself as deep as he could and let go, an almost overwhelming wave of pleasure went through his body, making him lose all coordination and dropping himself in Richie’s chest.

They lied there, breathing heavily, basking in the aftershocks for a few moments. When Richie managed to catch his breath, he cleared his throat.

“So, how was your day, Eds?” 

Eddie didn’t even corrected him in the nickname, he just laughed against his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @thephaseofthemo


End file.
